Outside Diesel City
Here's how the SpongeRaiders arrive outside Diesel City in Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments. a while of driving down the line, a billbpoard appears Spongebob: Look! We're doing fantastic! Diesel City's only 55 miles away. Blackie: We'll be there in no time! train continues on, but behind the bilboard is Decastor! Decastor: chuckles Peter: Get them, Charlie stupid! Penny Ling: Peter! Decastor pulls onto their line and gives chase Zim: Hmm? back Ah! Sponge, we've got a follower! Spongebob: back It's a diesel and it's the one from the video! Decastor: That's right. score - Thomas & Friends Misty Island Rescue - the chase starts playing Edd: Oh my! Hightail it, Sponge! opens the regulator to full power Decastor: Oh, no you dont! Peter: Yeah, get them! Yuna: sick Don't tell him to chase them! 2 trains race on down the line as Pablo is almost about to have another Panic attack Uniqua: Okay. Pablo, this is not the time to flip out! Tasha: Control yourself! Pablo: Alright. Don't flip out, Pablo. Don't flip out. Tasha: Don't flip out, try to hold steady! Keep yourself cool 'til we escape this diesel! Uniqua: Don't flip out, take off your shoes! Maybe close your eyes, take a little snooze! Tasha: You can twiddle your thumbs, you can tap your feet! Uniqua: You can twitch your nose or bounce in your seat! Tasha: You can stick out your tongue, and waggle it about! Pablo: But whatever I do...I can't flip out! Tasha and Uniqua: Don't flip out! Pablo: That's our main request. Tasha and Uniqua: Don't flip out! Pablo: That would be the best! Tasha and Uniqua: Don't flip out! Pablo: That's the main point! Tasha and Uniqua: Don't flip out! Or you'll wreck this joint! Uniqua: Please stay cool, don't get hot! Tasha: 'Cause this valley's a trecherous spot! Pablo: There's boulders and canyons, and cliffs and stuff! If they start to fall, this'll all get rough! Uniqua: You can look out the window and count to ten! Tasha: You can wiggle your ears, and wiggle them again! Pablo: I can whisper very quiet, or scream and shout! Tasha and Uniqua: But whatever ya do...... Just Don't flip out! Pablo: Don't flip out! Tasha and Uniqua: This is all we ask! Pablo: Don't flip out! Tasha and Uniqua: That's your main task! Pablo: Don't flip out! Tasha and Uniqua: That is job one! Pablo: Don't flip out! Tasha and Uniqua: And we'll get our job done! Uniqua: Whatever you do.... Tasha: Whatever you do...... Pablo: Whatever I do, I won't flip out. Uniqua: Whatever you do... Tasha: Whatever you do... Pablo: Whatever I do! All: Don't flip out! Pablo: Okay, okay. Mr. Blik: That's it? It'll take more than a song to keep him from panicing! Sheen: Blik, this is not the time to point fingers at this! We have that diesel on our tail! Pablo leaves the coach Pablo: Alright, Blik. You'll see I more than I appear. then goes to the back of the caboose and gets on the steps Pablo: Alirght, here goes. Just have to wait for the right time. at the right time, he makes a jump for it! then lands on the ground and rolls down the hill before hitting a tree to the present Cleveland: Oh, my God! Peter: Yeah, what a loser! MInka Mark: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! ''' Vinnie Terrio: Yeah! I knew that harsh putburst wasn't fair! Sunil Nevla: You think?! It made Pablo so sad it made him commit suicide! Skyla; (sounding sick) '''NOOO!!! HOW COULD PABLO COMMIT SUICIDE?! Human Rarity: You are rude gentlemen to a poor penguin. Peter: Oh, my God! Who the hell cares? Human Rarity: Peter Peter: Ow! Human Rainbow: You stink! And now Pablo's dead because you were extremely rude to him! Peter: I was making a joke, and you punch my head?! Human Rarity: Because of the rude remarks you said about Pablo! Penny Ling: I don't wanna listen to the story anymore, now that Pablo's dead! Skyla: sick Nor do I... ACHOO!!! Blackie: It's okay, Pablo's not dead. Peter: He's not? Snowdrop: sick You mean good things can still happen? SpongeBob: Of course, Snowdrop. I'm sure good things will happen. I mean who wants to hear a story with a sad ending? Zoe Trent: I wouldn't. Sunil Nevla: Nor would I, espically if one of our dear friends dies. Pepper Clark: And Pablo's the main hero! He can't die! Quagmire: Titantic. Brian: What? Quagmire: Titanic was a story and it had a sad ending. Human Fluttershy: That was just a movie. Russel Ferguson: We're ready for you to proceed, Blackster. Blackie: Right, after Pablo jumped off and get knocked out... fades back to the story Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes